Polite
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui try to get Kanda to be polite by taking his precious Mugen away. One-shot


**Okay, this is my first D Gray Man story and it's NOT Yullen, Allen and Kanda are friends.**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Allen walked in the cafeteria. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, when he came back from a mission. He ordered his food. While he waited he thought about the conversation he had with Komui before coming to eat. It was about Kanda being rude to everyone. Komui had thought up a way to make him be nice or at least polite for a whole day.

Taking his 25 plates of food Allen started his 'Let's make Kanda nice' mission. First, he needed to find him.

Oh, there he was, eating soba.

Allen grinned as he made his way towards Kanda.

Smiling, Allen put his plates on the table and sat next to Kanda.

Kanda stopped eating and turned to him.

"What do you want, moyashi?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to sit next to a friend. And, my name is Allen."

"Che, do what you want." With that Kanda went back to eating his soba and not paying any attention to Allen, which was the wrong thing to do because he should have noticed the evil grin that spread across Allen's face.

Allen took out the sleeping perfume Komui gave him and sprayed Kanda with it. Kanda didn't have time to react as he immediately fell asleep. Luckily he didn't fall on top of his food.

Chuckling, Allen took Kanda's body to Komui's office.

It was a hard task, dragging a body bigger than his all the way to the office but he managed.

Once in the office he found Lavi, Lenalee and Komui staring at him. Lavi helped him put Kanda on the couch.

Allen sighed and asked "Okay, so, I brought him here, what's next?"

"Well, first, Lavi and Allen will take away Mugen and hide it in Lenalee's room. Then we'll wake him up and Lenalee will talk to him until he agrees to act polite for the rest of the day. While she does that we'll hide behind my desk." Komui explained and then started crying. "I don't want to put my Lenalee-chan in danger but this is the only choice!" Then they lost 10 minutes trying to calm Komui down and find out the rest of the plan. It turned out that after that they'll go with Kanda wherever he went and make sure he was polite.

"Finally..." Allen sighed, it was time for him and Lavi to take Mugen. That was NOT easy. Kanda had some unnatural instinct to keep Mugen the closest he could to himself. In other words, he was hugging Mugen. After half an hour of trying to free Mugen of Kanda's tight grip they finally did it. Lavi did a quiet victory dance while Allen just smiled.

Then they left the office to go to Lenalee's room.

Once they were far away enough they both started laughing.

"I - HAHA - didn't know - Aahha- that Yuu-chan hugged Mugen while he slept. Ahahahaha!"

"He looks like a little - ahahah - baby - ahah - hugging his teddybear. Aahahha!"

By the time they calmed down they were already in front of Lenalee's room's door. They went in.

"Okay, so where do we hide it?"

"Under the bed?"

"It's going to be obvious if he finds out it's in this room."

"Under her pillow?"

"Still obvious."

"Then where? In her underwear closet?"

"Lavi! That's perfect!"

Then they stared at each other deciding that rock, paper, scissors will decide who does it. After lot's of embarrassing moments they finally left Lenalee's room and went back to Komui's office. In there they found a pissed of Kanda, scared Komui and angry Lenalee.

"Moyashi, Baka Usagi! Where's Mugen?"

Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehe... hidden..."

*pop* Oops, the vein on Kanda's head popped. Lenalle had to hold him back so he didn't kill Lavi.

Allen sighed at them "Look, BaKanda, you'll get Mugen back soon, you just have to do something for us."

Lenalle took over then. "Well... we came to the conclusion that you're too mean to everyone so we decided that you are gonna have to be nice or at least polite to everyone for a whole day."

"Che. No."

"Come on Kanda! It's only one day!"

"Yuu-chan~ You want Mugen back right?"

"That's it Baka Usagi!"

Then, a few hours later the group finally left Komui's office. Komui stayed behind to cry over Lenalee's shredded pictures. Kanda was grumpy, Lenalee a little less cheerful that usually, Lavi looked more like a panda then Bookman, and Allen just wanted to get this over with. Timcampy was with him for a reason though.

They all walked in silence, until his tummy growled. They stared at him

"Umm... guys, I still haven't eating anything since yesterday..."

"Okay then, Allen-kun, we'll go in the cafeteria."

Once there they went to order food from Jerry. Allen ordered his usual. Which took up 25 plates. Lenalee and Lavi ordered (I have no idea what they it so imagine something you like) and then Kanda was the only one left.

He frowned and was about to order his food by saying "Soba." when Lenalee hit him with her clipboard.

"Polite Kanda, polite."

He scratched his head. "One soba..." He wanted to stop there but after the silent threats that he'll never see Mugen again he added "... please."

Jerry was so delighted that Kanda said please that he gave Kanda seconds, and thirds, and so on. (most of them ended up being eaten by Allen)

They all sat at a table and ate while talking every once in a while.

In the end, they spend the rest of the day in the cafeteria. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen didn't let Kanda go train, saying that he needs to actually TALK to people to get Mugen back.

When the sun came down they gave Mugen back to Kanda. Allen patted him on the shoulder.

"You see, BaKanda being nice and polite isn't that bad."

"Che. Moyashi."

As it turned out, Kanda did learn one thing that day. That was to never EVER let his guard down when Allen didn'd want to fight him or smiled in a fake friendly way

* * *

**Well, that's all, maybe someday I'll edit it and make it longer but that isn't happening now **

**Review~!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


End file.
